Nahian x V-13
Characters Nahian © Zilver_Hawk V-13 © Windwarrior234 Support Support Level C Nahian: *sitting in a field of flowers, watching some nearby bees* ...Such funny creatures... V: *observing some of the flowers and bees* Hmm....scanning.....results inconclusive. I need more information.... Nahian: No Aydin! Don't eat the bees!! *sighs* V: *turns and sees him* Unknown subject....no hostility, but I should still be careful.... Aydin: *squawks protectively* Nahian: ...Hm? *turns to see her* V: *blinks* That bird....scanner says that there's something different about it....but what? Nahian: Scanner? ...Aydin's just...a bird, Miss. V: *decides to avoid embarrassment and move on* Oh, yes...Sorry, I suppose I was just....a bit touched in the head for a moment. Nahian: *smiles* It's alright. People usually just think he's strange because he's white. V: Yes, white falcons are strange....so, who are you? Nahian: My name's Nahian. I'm one of the Natives of this area. V: I see...I am V. *to herself* Identity-connection established....*aloud* It is...nice to meet you. Nahian: V? Does that stand for something? Like...Victoria or...Vivian...or Vita? V: *pauses to think* No....if it does stand for something, I do not recall.... Nahian: Oh...my name's supposed to mean something, but I can't remember. All I know is...it's kind of funny. It's spelled so strangely... V: What's important is how you like the name...isn't it? Nahian: Well...I suppose so, but you don't always get to choose your own name so...you don't necessarily have to like it. V: Maybe....we make things so complicated, don't we? I wonder what it would be like to be like a flower or a bee, without a care in the world.... Nahian: I think I'd like that! I'd like to live as a bee or maybe a hummingbird! V: It would be nice....simple rather than complex..... Nahian: Oh yes!! *laughs* But...wouldn't one miss being complex? V: I'm....not sure I comprehend.... Nahian: Well, if one day you turned into a bee, wouldn't you miss being you? V: I'm....not sure who I am right now, so I can't say that I'll miss what I don't know..... Nahian: *frowns* Hm? ,,,Well I suppose that makes sense. V: I'm sorry for confusing you....I don't have....many memories of my past..... Nahian: Oh...you don't? None at all? V: I remember very little....I remember at most the field I woke up in...something happened there, but I don't know what. Nahian: Hm...maybe if you go back something will hit you. Like...retracing your steps. V: Go back....maybe.... Nahian: Is it far from here? V: Yes....quite some distance away. I'm afraid it would take a long time for me to get back there. Nahian: Hm...well, my mother makes some tea that might help. You'd be surprised what her tea can do. Maybe it will help your memory! Come on! I'll show you! V: Um....alright....*is suddenly dragged off by the arm* End Support C Support Level B Nahian: *pouring a cup of tea* This should do that trick... V: *sitting at the table, feeling a bit uncomfortable* You really don't need to go through the trouble.... Nahian: Why? ...Do you not like tea? V: It's not that....I just feel a bit....uncomfortable being treated so kindly..... Nahian: Oh!! ...I could go get my uncle if you want someone to be grumpy... V: *laughs a bit* No, no, I mean I'm merely not used to it...I do appreciate your kindness.... Nahian: Oh! Alright! Well..,drink up then! V: *takes the tea and takes a sip* Mmm...this is wonderful.... Nahian: Thanks. Mother's always been good with herbs. V: *takes another sip* Hmm...the strangest thing is....I've felt like I've tasted this before..... Nahian: Really? Is that good or bad? V: It's a bit of both....good in that maybe I was here in the past, but bad because I don't remember when.... Nahian: Hm...maybe my uncle would remember. He's been around a while... V: *shrugs* I do not know....i'm sure that I will remember eventually.... Nahian: Perhaps you should stay the night to see if you do. V: Oh, I couldn't impose on you....you've already been so kind..... Nahian: We've got plenty of rooms here. It's not a problem! V: Well...it would be nice to have a bed rather than the forest floor.... Nahian: Then you must stay. I insist! V: If you insist upon it..... Nahian: Of course! I could make you a room now if you're tired. V: I'm not too tired.... Nahian: Oh? Maybe I could get you something to eat then? Tea's good, but not very filling. V: *shakes her head* No, I ate on my own earlier, but thank you for your concern. Nahian: Oh. Alright. *looks out the window* Hm...I need to go find Aydin. I think he went out hunting. V: Aydin is your little falcon friend, right? Nahian: *nods* I think he went out hunting. V: Do you need help finding him? Nahian: I'm sure I can find him. He never wanders far. Besides, you should rest. V: Alright then... Nahian: I'll try not to be too long. *opens the door* Just...yell if you need anything. V: I will....take care.... Nahian: *leaves, closing the door behind him* Aydin!! End Support B Support Level A V: He's been gone a long while...I hope he's okay..... Nahian: *not far off* Grow! *casts a wood spell to shield himself from a man firing arrows* Put him down!! V: *hears the sound* Nahian? *goes outside* Nahian: *his spell finally breaks, but he manages to roll to the side to dodge another arrow* Give...him back! *ducks* V: Nahian!! *runs over to help him* Nahian: V? *a wind mage blows him out of the way* Aah! V: Oh great....better get ready *her visor appears over her eyes* Nahian: *scrambles up* They took Aydin! V: They did, did they? I'll just have to teach them a lesson then.... Nahian: *frowns* ...I'll help! V: Nahian, I don't want you getting hurt... Nahian: I can fight! I want Aydin back!! V: *sighs* Very well, but retreat at the first sign of fatal danger! Nahian: *his eyes spark red* ...Alright... *takes a battle position* V: Accessing Mode: Phi *her form changes to that of a silver tunic and boots, along with black gloves and an archer's shoulder guard. A silver bow appears in her hand as an arrow knocks itself into the string* Are you ready for this? Nahian: *jumps back to dodge another arrow and casts an offensive spell. Roots extend from the ground, a bit like a monster, and grab one of the men, tossing him across the road* V: *deflects an arrow with one of her own, then snipes down an archer* Nahian: *pushes another man out of the way then darts forward* I'll find him! V: Be careful! *clears his path by sniping down two more men* Nahian: *ducks down and slides between a man's legs* Aydin!! Ahdonai tse-te!! V: *dodges an axe thrown at her, then snipes the man who threw it* Nahian: *finally spies him, a man trying to restrain him* *tries to cast the same spell from before, but a rather large man grabs him from behind* H-Hey! Put me down! V: *runs over and readies her bow* Put the boy down, now! Nahian: *struggles to get away* Let go! Let go now!!! V: I warned you! *snipes the man from behind* Nahian: *the man staggers forward, dropping Nahian. Terrified, he takes a few steps back, but the charm on his necklace begins to glow as does Aydin's. His eyes spark red once again and he takes a strong fighting position* *in a loud firm voice* Mundi created our world and despises those who defile it. She sends her servants to purge the evil that plagues her Chosen People. SPIRITUAL JUDGEMENT! *a white light glows from his hands and several nearby trees glow in unison. Like before, their roots seem to come to life and grab anything that moves, pulling them into the trunk* V: *blinks in surprise* Such power....I didn't think he'd have a Mystic Arte.... Nahian: And if you continue to terrorize this land, you will never see Mundi's embrace, only the fires of Akmaan's Abyss. For almost a hundred years, you People have picked on the Tuoqois and the gods are displeased. Judgement will be passed and the gods will-*Aydin finally breaks free and lands on Nahian's shoulder. The boy instantly calms down and blinks in surprise* ...Did we win? V: Yes....but what....did you just do? Nahian: What did I do? ...I...got Aydin. Didn't I? V: Uh....yes, you did. *thinking* Does he not realize it? Nahian: *looks at the mess* ...We should probably alert Father... He's not going to like this. V: Yes...that may be a wise decision Nahian: ...And, I'm kind of tired.... V: Do you want to rest for a little bit? Nahian: *nods sleepily* I think so... V: Here, I'll take you back home.... Nahian: *nods and grabs her hand* C'mon Aydin...you're probably tired too. Aydin: *tilts his head to the side, almost grinning* V: *thinking* That is one strange bird....*aloud* Come now, before you pass out on your feet! Nahian: * chuckles* ...Alright...Let's go home... *starts to lead her off* V: *watches him from behind* That boy....has an incredible power. But I'm sure he'll use it for the right reasons.... End Support A Nahian, the Falcon's Wings and V-13, Enigma Personified After spending several weeks in the care of the Aerrowstep household, V decided she needed to move on to find more about herself. She decided to take up Nahian's original advice and return to the field where it all started. Intrigued, Nahian decided to accompany her and was somehow always able to make her smile even though she knew the truth and power locked away within him.